In the current state of the art, in the sector of automated systems for the formation of cages derived from electro-welded metal nets, i. e. in the construction of three-dimensional metal net structures with manual systems, the complex cages are produced manually in a phase subsequent to the automated production of the basic cages. Indeed, first the simple metal cages, which have any cross-sectional configuration, are constructed automatically; then they are transported to special assembly areas where operators manually bring them together, and bond them or weld them, thus forming a complex structure.
All this involves more manufacturing time, since the formation of complex cages does not take place with automated systems but with the manual intervention of operators who proceed with the assembly in areas that are separate from the system for producing the cages. Ultimately, it results in higher production costs and at the same time it requires greater use of areas which could be used for other purposes.
The present invention therefore intervenes in an advantageous manner, by greatly reducing the continuous manufacture times of complex cages, consequently avoiding the subsequent manual operations and the use of further factory floor space.